1. Field of the Invention
The subject of the invention is an acoustic building structure corresponding to the mass-spring-mass insulation principle and comprising panels of mineral wool. The invention will be described more particularly for the case of an acoustic building partition but it is not limited to this particular type of acoustic building structure. Vertical linings, floors, and ceilings intended for acoustic insulation in various building also fall within the scope of the invention.
2. Discussion of the Background
Acoustic insulation or correction is commonly achieved in building using panels or rolls of mineral wool whose acoustic behavior is at the present time undeniably renowned for its good performance. Many mass-spring-mass systems satisfy the acoustic insulation or correction criteria; such systems are, for example, partitions consisting of panels of mineral wool which are positioned between at least two plasterboards or else vertical linings consisting of panels of mineral wool which are combined with at least one plasterboard and adhesively bonded or mechanically fixed to a masonry or concrete wall. There are very many variants of these systems, their performance depending on three parameters, namely surface density and nature of the walls, thickness and nature of the spring and thickness and nature of the damper.
At the present time, there is an increasing demand for systems with higher performance, whether in terms of acoustic insulation or in terms of acoustic correction, in particular in the non-dwelling sectors. This is because many industrial buildings and leisure complexes are being put up in urban areas and the acoustic regulations in force require, in the case of such buildings, that the general acoustic insulation be greater than 50 dB(A) for the insulation between the rooms themselves; the interior-to-exterior insulation of the room and the exterior-to-interior insulation of the room must also be greater than 50 dB(A).
However, added to this demand for increasingly high-performance systems is the need to produce acoustic systems using industrial components having excellent performance/cost ratio.